pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Heidi's Fantastic Clip Show
The tenth episode of Season 38. Heidi creates a clip compilation to show Phineas and Ferb. Doofenshmirtz tries to go back in time to change some of his worst moments. This episode introduces a new girl, Erin. Episode Summary Heidi is busy on her computer, she doesn't know what to do. She remembers some of Phineas and Ferb's greatest moments, as well as some of their friends. She finds some of their clips and gets busy with a clip compilation. Then, she wonders where Perry is. Perry is already at Doof's HQ. Doofenshmirtz presents the Memory-Inator. He will use it to go back in time and change around some of his embarrassing moments. He goes back and changes the events of his first battle with Perry, then the driving test, then his date at Chez Platypus. Perry realizes he needs to do something, and fast. Meanwhile, with Heidi, she's creating some clips when she is suddenly interrupted by Olivia. She wants to know if Heidi can go to the mall with her. Heidi says she's busy. Olivia shrugs and says she'll just go see the new girl by herself. Heidi asks what the new girl's name is. It's Erin. Heidi thinks she's heard that name before. She shrugs and gets back to work. It's finished. She runs to the Flynn-Fletcher's to show the boys. As Doof is changing Vanessa's 16th birthday, Perry frees himself from his projector trap. He changes time around and changes everything back to normal and Doof returns. Perry destroys the Inator and Doof curses him. Back in the yard, Heidi's clips are playing. After that, the boys are impressed. Not only because she didn't need Irving, because how it turned out. Then, Olivia comes with the new girl, Erin. Phineas and Ferb say hi. Then, they leave. Phineas and Ferb were happy with Heidi. Heidi gives them hugs and leaves. Songs *''Drusselstein Driving Test Waltz'' (instrumental) Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "Hi" Whatcha Doin Heidi Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle None Errors *Doofenshmirtz tries to change an event from a time shift episode Continuity *Heidi uses clips from these episodes: "Rollercoaster", "It's About Time!", "Canderemy", "F-Force", "My Sweet Ride", "A Real Boy", "The Fast and the Phineas", "General Buford", "At the Car Wash", "Magic Carpet Ride", "Candace Disconnected", "Fossil Hunters", "Doofapus", "Robot Rodeo", "S'Winter", "Yoshi's Crisis", "Where's Perry? (Part 2)", "Perry the Actorpus", "Don't Even Blink", "Bailey Strikes Gold", "Out to Launch", "The Candace-Cabra", "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel", "Maddie's Underwater Expedition", "Misperceived Monotreme", "Quietest Day Ever" *Doofenshmirtz changes embarrassing moments from these episodes: "Rollercoaster", "The Doonkelberry Imperative", "Chez Platypus", "Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face!", "I, Brobot", "My Sweet Ride", "Doof Dynasty", "Perry Lays an Egg", "This Is Your Backstory", "Norm Strikes Out!", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" Allusions *'Claire's': Erin has a shopping bag that says "Eclaire's", as a play on words to eclair and Claire's Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38